


Special Occasions

by xxMad_Donaxx



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: A hint of double penetration, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anders in corset, Crossdressing, Depression, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Mile High Club, Voyeurism, Why is that so arrousing...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet for something I've recently become semi obsessed with. Enjoy. =)</p><p>I've decided to add more ficlets. Chapter titles will be pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anders/Hawke

**Author's Note:**

> May or may not add more ficlets to this depending on how good it does.

Getting ready had taken a while. He’d needed Garrett’s help with the corset but his boyfriend was now waiting for him at the hotel bar. He didn’t know what dress Anders had chosen or what shoes he’d be wearing. Anders was positive his choices would go straight to Garrett’s nether regions. Eager excitement already pulsed through him as he added the finishing touches.

The red sequined gown he’d only worn on a few occasions ended just above his knees. It was form fitting but not so tight the corset was visible through it. It tied behind his neck, leaving his back and shoulders bare. His long hair was pinned up in an elaborate bun, fiery lipstick to match the dress and eye shadow that emphasized his warm amber eyes. Around his throat hung a rare black pearl on a silver chain and he had silver bracelets clinking on his wrists. The black leather boots ended just below his knees and the three inch heels would make his rear look phenomenal.

Garrett had requested nothing underneath besides the corset. Since this night was all about him, Anders had acquiesced. Anders wasn’t sure what Garrett had in mind but he was certain he’d like it. He was positive there would be something inserted into his back door at some point and the skirt wouldn’t hide his inevitable arousal very well. That thought sent shivers of excitement down his spine and Anders took a deep calming breath.

After a last look in the mirror Anders grabbed the little black pocket book from the hotel room dresser. In it was the keycard for their room, his identification and a tube of lubrication. Garrett would have condoms if he planned on lifting his skirts in the bathroom. Anders sort of hoped he would. The perfect night for him would include a quickie for Garrett in the bathroom, leaving himself unfulfilled. Then a plug would be inserted followed by dancing and drinking at the bar, his erection straining the skirt. Since their tastes ran parallel in most things it was a little difficult to contain himself.

Anders tucked the little bag under his freshly waxed arm and strutted out the door, making sure it shut behind him, and headed for the elevators.


	2. Carver/Neria/Alistair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably not what you wanted from me but I'm just happy something came out. Enjoy. =)

Neria waited with much nervous excitement. She hadn’t bothered to put her long hair up. Both of the men that would soon be over would have their fingers in her silky brown tresses at some point. Her dress was a simple strapless summer affair, easily removed. There were no shoes on her feet and no make-up on her face, no need to impress either of them.

She waited for her current boyfriend, Carver Hawke, and a former boyfriend, Alistair Theirin. Neria’s break up with Alistair had been amiable, both able to remain friends. It had been a risk to suggest this to him after she’d convinced Carver he wasn’t expected to touch Alistair at all. They would likely feel each other through her but that wasn’t direct contact. Neither of them were anywhere near small after all.

The risk had been to their continued friendship. Neria and Alistair had simply grown apart and both of them realized it. He was the best candidate from her many choices however. It still amazed her how quickly the innocent church boy had taken to sex. She had introduced him to a world of pleasure and he’d embraced it whole heartedly. Alistair had agreed eagerly to participate.

Soon they would arrive, Carver not quite as eager as she and Alistair were but curious and unwilling to break his promise. Neria suspected that when he was at her beloved back door with Alistair filling up her core any reservations he had would disappear. Carver was often ill tempered and could be fantastically stubborn but she knew deep down he only wanted to see her happy. Being sandwiched between both strapping men would see her far more than happy.

Neria watched through the window thinking of how full she was soon going to be, excited and anxious. It was a struggle to keep from touching herself, her panties sodden with just the thought. Her wait would soon be over however.


	3. Elissa Cousland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't think this would fall under grief, it's more like depression. So, sorry this one's kinda blue.

Elissa stared out the window and watched snowflakes drift down. They piled up on the sill one by one, most continuing their way down to the ground. Below her she could hear the faint sounds of music and revelry, soldiers and Wardens carrying on for a much needed moment’s peace. It was supposed to be a time of celebration, of feasting, catching up with family you hadn’t seen in a while.

She’d tried to join her Wardens. Being happy for Oghren and his mending family, watching Nathaniel hold his nephew, it was difficult. Her parents were dead along with everyone she’d grown up with. Fergus had survived but her nephew was gone, slaughtered as he slept by a traitor. There were families throughout the large ball room. Husbands and wives were reuniting or simply spending an evening together with good food and free drink. Elissa had slipped away, alone.

There was no one for her to celebrate with. Alistair was off running the kingdom, most of her family dead and even her Mabari was absent. Fergus had his duties as she had hers. They hadn’t seen each other for some time. She watched the snowflakes gather on the sill, thinking of everyone she’d lost, unwilling to spoil the festivities downstairs.


	4. Bethany Hawke/Sebastian Vael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've always like the thought of innocent little Beth being a very naughty minded person.

Bethany made sure her door was locked and the curtains closed. She excitedly unbuttoned her shirt and undid the front clasp on her bra. Next undone was the button and zipper on her jeans. With her phone on the arm of her overstuffed chair she pushed her jeans and panties down just enough to tease the imagination. She had taken pictures of her pussy and posted them before but this photo was going to focus on her breasts. The new piercing was finally healed enough.

She leaned against the back of the chair and pushed the fabric aside, the bright red lacy bra clearly visible through her white shirt. Bethany grabbed her phone off of the arm and reclined the chair. Her large tits flattened out a little, the erect nipples poking up, the barbells pierced through each clearly visible against her dark areola. It took a few tries to get a picture she liked but when she had one, it was posted to her blog within moments.

This particular blog was dedicated to erotic selfies. She always made sure her face wasn’t in the pictures. The scolding she’d get from her parents if they ever saw this would be near unbearable even though she was past the age of consent. They still saw her as an innocent little girl with pigtails. Both of her brothers knew how innocent she wasn’t but even they didn’t know of this blog.

Bethany sat and read through her messages then wiggled out of her pants. Sebastian, her boyfriend in the Free Marches, had encouraged her to start this blog. He didn’t often make requests but when he did she couldn’t deny him. The hours of pleasure she got from thinking of millions of people staring at her naked body were thanks to him. She put one leg over the arm of her chair and grabbed her phone again.


	5. Male Hawke/Anders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first meeting in a Laundromat.

The first thing Garrett noticed was the two overloaded and precariously balanced baskets of laundry. The person, he couldn’t tell if it was a man or a woman, held the bottom basket at their waist. The dirty clothing was heaped and the top basket leaned off to one side. He wasn’t sure how the thing was actually staying put. It was heaped with a larger quantity of a colorful assortment of clothing then the one it sat on.

Oddly the second thing he noticed was the large hole in the knee of this person’s jeans. It spanned from seam to seam, the threads frayed at the edges and poking out at odd angles. Garrett wondered if all of the jeans in those baskets had a hole somewhere or if this pair had been at the bottom of the pile. His own pants were faded and worn but they were comfortable.

He watched the person shuffle from the automatic doors to the aisle of washing machines just in front of the row of chairs Garrett sat in. A child ran through the door and straight into the person’s backside. The top basket crashed to the floor spilling shirts, socks and underwear onto the floor. Garrett was then struck by this man even though he shot an exasperated look over his shoulder at the unapologetic child who had run off already.

His sandy blonde hair was pulled back in a tail, his face covered in stubble a few shades darker. He was thin and the button up shirt he wore hung loosely on his shoulders until it was pressed and wrinkled against his stomach by the basket he still carried. Garrett sat forward as he sighed and turned his exasperated gaze to his dirty clothing scattered around in front of him. After a quick glance at his own washers, Garrett slid off the chair and started gathering up the laundry as the man set his other basket on the floor.

“Thank you,” he said smiling.

It was the smile and his warm amber eyes that Garrett noticed then. He smiled back and shrugged. “You’re welcome. Do you always wait this long?”

“I try not to,” he said righting the basket.

Garrett dropped his handful inside and held out his hand. “Garrett Hawke.”

“Anders.”

His grip was firm but his hands were dry and rough. They gathered the rest of his spilled basket and Garrett picked it up before Anders could.

“There’s a coffee shop just down the way,” said Garrett as Anders picked up the other basket. “I’ll buy you a cup after this is loaded.”

Anders’ smile turned to a smirk. “That might take a while.”

“What’s your pleasure?” Garrett said smirking back. “I’ll bring it back.”

“Vanilla Latte,” Anders said after a moment. He set the basket on top of a washer and turned for the other basket.

“I’ll be back,” Garrett said grinning as he held it out.

“I’ll be here,” Anders said ruefully.

He tried not to run to the door and advertise his excitement. Garrett couldn’t resist a look back however and found Anders watching him, a T-shirt partially wadded up in his hands.


	6. Bethany Hawke/Sebastian Vael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Airplane sex and a step up from stills to short vids.

Bethany had been teasing him mercilessly from the window seat in first class. A movie was playing so it was dark in the cabin of the plane but Sebastian saw exactly what she wanted him to. She didn’t quite dare pull one side of her tight tank down completely but it was low enough the golden ring pierced through the nipple glinted in the low light, pulled up above the fabric that ran across her stiff nipple. Sebastian licked his lips, his eyes glued to her chest. Bethany smirked and turned a little in her seat.

She crossed her arms under her breasts, pushing them together. His eyes didn’t move from her chest and Bethany glanced down the aisle. The stewardess was at the other end and she decided to take the risk, hoping it would push Sebastian over from desire to lust. She took a deep breath and tugged the front of her tank top down slightly. Her nipples were stiff, the rings through each clearly visible. Bethany licked her lips and pulled on her left ring with a long fingernail.

Sebastian dragged his lower lip between his teeth and looked around quickly. He leaned over, one hand covering her right nipple as he whispered in her ear, “You are a horrible tease.”

“Are your pants uncomfortable yet,” she replied softly pushing into his hand slightly.

Her tit was squeezed and he kissed her cheek. “Follow me into the bathroom.”

He stood and she pulled up her tank top grinning. Very soon she would be watching her boobs in the mirror over the small sink, Sebastian’s cock balls deep inside her sodden core. What a fantastic way to commemorate her first plane ride. She made sure her phone was in the pocket of her shorts, so she could record her bouncing breasts and post it to her site later.


End file.
